The present invention relates to a racing game machine, and more particularly, to a travel control system for self-propelled members of the racing game machine such as a horseracing game machine, an auto racing machine, or a motorcycle racing machine.
Various types of racing game machines which enable players to enjoy a variety of games differ from each other in terms of the aspect of a game (i.e., the nature of a game to be played) or the aspect of a race (i.e., the nature of a race to be performed). Further, in terms of the aspect of miniatures, racing game machines can be roughly categorized into racing game machines which cause pictorial miniatures to compete with each other, and racing game machines which cause real miniatures to compete against each other. Regardless of whether a racing game is effected through use of pictorial or real miniatures, and regardless of the nature of a “race” to be enjoyed, racing game machines have evolved in pursuit of realism of a race run by miniatures. These racing game machines are based essentially on a race to be performed by miniatures and have evolved primarily from a racing game machine employing miniatures.
Travel or racing of miniatures in a racing game machine which employs pictorial miniatures is controlled with comparative ease, by a microcomputer (i.e., various available race patterns are sequentially selected according to a predetermined rule, and for each race pattern a travel route or speed of each of the miniatures is defined so as to correspond to the thus-selected race pattern). For this reason, in connection with diversification of combinations of racehorses, diversification of races to be performed, and a game control technique such as realization of realistic race control, racing game machines employing pictorial miniatures have preceded racing game machines employing real miniatures (as described in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-123191U).
There also exists a so-called two-storied racing game machine comprising an upper traveling field (racing track) and a lower traveling field located below the upper traveling field. Self-propelled members travel over the lower traveling field, while individually guiding miniatures placed on the upper traveling field through magnetic force such the miniatures are caused to compete with each other.
At the beginning of development of such games, in view of restrictions on a travel control technique, there was no alternative but to cause self-propelled members to travel along rails. Miniatures are caused to compete with each other by controlling only traveling speeds of the self-propelled members (as described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,619). Against the backdrop of an upward leap in the processing speed of a microcomputer, an upward leap in memory capacity, and a decrease in the cost of a microcomputer and in that of memory, various attempts have been made to realize a race control technique in a game machine using real miniatures, wherein the technique was originally intended for a game machine which uses pictorial miniatures and enables diversification of combinations of racehorses, diversification of races, and realization of realistic race control.
With the understanding that a racing game machine which guides miniatures along rails considerably reduces players' interests, one example of a racing game machine implements trackless travel of self-propelled members by feedback control in accordance with a program (as described in, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 2650643). In this case, the principal technological challenge to be met is development of a travel control technique for a miniature which causes real miniatures to travel, without fail, in accordance with a game program (i.e., travel routes of respective self-propelled members, successive traveling speeds, and the order of arrival); miniaturization of self-propelled members; and development of a control program for causing self-propelled members to travel smoothly and stably along a straight or curved line.
In association with development of computer technology, in place of a technique for guiding miniatures along physical tracks (such as rails or grooves), there has already been developed a travel control technique for controlling travel of various self-propelled members by guiding the miniatures along guide lines and regulating travel paths. Since the travel course is regulated by guide lines, the technique has an advantage of affording simple travel control. In contrast with a control technique using rails, the technique has an advantage of miniatures being able to leave guide lines. An example of guide travel control technology using guide lines is described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-22106A. The control technology is for causing miniatures to follow guide lines while the guide lines are detected electromagnetically, magnetically, or optically.
Like the technique described in Japanese Patent No. 2650643, a technique of controlling travel of self-propelled members in accordance with a control program which defines travel paths, traveling speeds, and the order of arrival, by sequentially detecting positions of the self-propelled members on a two-dimensional plane, and feedback control on the basis of the thus-detected data pertaining to positions presents practical problems such as those described below.
More specifically, travel of self-propelled members in a real racing game does not always become stable and may fail to proceed as scheduled, for reasons of slippage of wheels. Alternatively, travel of self-propelled members undeniably becomes less smooth and unnatural because of slow response of self-propelled members to feedback control. For these reasons, realization of a race through apparently natural travel is not easy.
In a real horserace, racehorses substantially run along comparatively smooth paths corresponding to combinations of straight lines and gently-curved lines. The racehorses do not change their courses frequently. Consequently, even in the case of a racing game machine, travel of miniatures along comparatively smooth paths corresponding to combinations of straight lines and gently-curved lines seems more natural. Such travel can be seen as closely simulating a real horserace run by racehorses and offering realism.
Guided travel of self-propelled members along tracks is more smooth, stable, natural, and easy to control.
In a real horserace, individual racehorses change their courses not in accordance with a predetermined program but by assessment of the situation by jockeys in consideration of their positions in corners and the condition of a group of horses. Miniatures, whose travel paths, including course changes, have been programmed beforehand, is not always driven as programmed. Hence, the race lacks realism and produces a feeling of artificiality. Regardless of how much a program is improved, the feeling cannot be eliminated completely.
In the case of a racing game machine which effects travel control such that each of the miniatures follow a single guide line from beginning to end, the progress of a race undeniably lacks realism, because of a simple travel path and a simple, artificial race.